


“I don’t know if this is a good idea sweetheart.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you were dating Opie but he cheated so you leave Charming. When you come back, your look and personality have changed and you start dating/messing around with Jax."





	“I don’t know if this is a good idea sweetheart.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Opie’s eyes were saucers as he stared at you from the bed. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his fingers clenching in the sheets as your eyes bore holes into him. Ima was standing by the doorway of the bathroom in her matching pink bra and panties, her smirk etched deep into her face. She’d been after Opie for years Chibs had told you, chasing him even more diligently in the last 7 months you and Opie were together. Her expression held nothing but pride and triumph as she looked at you, her nose high in the air.

The smirk dropped quickly though as she saw you stalk towards her, your jaw set tight. She hurried to turn around and try to close the bathroom door to lock herself in but you were already there. Your hand gripped the back of her neck and you shoved her head forward, slamming her face into the frame of the door. She gasped and threw her hands to her face immediately trying to wipe at the blood coming from the gash in her eyebrow. She faced you hesitantly, hands coming forward to shield her face but you had lost interest in her already and walked away.

“Enjoy him, he’s yours now.”

Opie stood from the bed at your words, keeping the sheet pressed against him ready to plead his case but you didn’t bother to stop and hear what he had to say. You stooped down and picked up your purse that had dropped to the ground in your shock, slinging it over your shoulder and speaking your parting words as you headed out of his dorm for good.

“Have the guys come to pick up your shit. I’ll throw out anything that’s left.”

No one said anything to you as you walked out into the main area of the clubhouse, guilt trickling down to some of them for not telling you what was going on. That was all in the past now and you slid your sunglasses in before stepping out of the clubhouse into the warm California sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost a year since you’d split from Opie and consequently, the club. He and the club had been pretty much the only friends or family that you had. You weren’t mad at the club for not telling you about Opie’s infidelity, you were he was their brother and their loyalty to him would always come before anything else, even you. Regardless, you’d found that Opie and the MC were really the only things keeping you in Charming and as a result, you’d decided to leave. The night you went home after catching Opie cheating on you, you began to pack. You’d always been somewhat of a drifter and you didn’t have much to take with you. You had packed up what you could in your car and left the next morning, no specific destination in mind. You’d ended up going all the way south and ended up in LA.

It was a stark contrast to Charming and that was what you had liked. Your quiet nights in a small town had been traded in for a busy life in the city and you loved it. You began to spend your nights out on the town, hanging out and meeting people and had found yourself transforming into a new person. You were much more relaxed and laid back, going with the flow and not putting so much stress on yourself and you had found life to be much more enjoyable now. Even with the friends that you had made though, you still missed the club and the family that you had back in Charming and after a month of deliberation, you’d chosen to go back.

You weren’t sure how you would be received, you were sure that Gemma would have some words for you but you found yourself unbothered by the thought. The old you would’ve been intimidated by just the thought of disappointing her but you knew that leaving was what was best for you and you weren’t ever going to let anyone guilt you over that, not even the Queen herself.

Now here you were, pulling into the clubhouse just like old times. The bikes were parked out front and you recognized Jax’s right away. A light smile came to your face as you recalled memories with your best friend and you closed the door to your car, walking confidently up the clubhouse you used to call home. There were a couple of prospects standing outside by the picnic table, their faces unfamiliar. They must’ve started prospecting after you had left. They both stood as you approached, smiles on their faces but they were both obviously still alert.

“Hi sweetheart, what can we do for you?”

You returned the smile and clasped your hands in front of you, showing you meant no harm.

“I was just wondering if Jax was there. I saw his bike out front, I just wanted to see him. I just moved back in town.”

He nodded and stuck his hand out.

“I’m Miles, and you are…”

“Oh, I’m Y/N.”

“I’ll let Jax know you’re here.”

You waited outside patiently, making small talk with the other prospect who you’d learned was named Filthy Phil until Jax walked out of the clubhouse hi eyes wide and a smile on his lips.

“Y/N…”

You smiled as well, your grin wide and teeth showing as you playfully flipped your hair. Jax chuckled and looked you up and down, taking in the sight of you. Your face had stayed the exact same but your look had changed a lot. It was nearly the exact opposite and yet you looked more comfortable than he’d ever seen you. It seemed that you had found yourself in your time away and while he wished that it had been under different circumstances, he was happy for you. You embraced each other quickly, arms wrapped around the other tightly as the prospects watched silently. They didn’t know who you were but it was obvious that Jax cared for you and it was nice to see the reunion. Jax pulled away and leaned forward, pressing a kiss into your hair.

“I missed you kid.“

You smiled instinctively, a warm feeling coming over you at being back with people that loved you.

“I missed you too.”

With that, Jax threw his arm over your shoulder and started to walk with you inside the clubhouse.

“Come on, I know some people that would like to see you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You laughed and wiped a tear away from your eye as you listened to Tig’s random story about the time Gemma had stuck dolls in her closet to stop Tig from going through her things. Everyone one else was perched on the couches drinking and laughing and listening to Tig but Jax’s eyes were trained on you. He’d always found you to be a beautiful girl but the time away had done you good and you were even more breathtaking than he remembered. He’d always had a thing for you, ever since the first day that he got to know you but it was obvious that you and Opie had chemistry and he’d fallen back, letting his best friend have you. His attraction and feelings for you had never gone away though and he was the one that had been there for you when you had started feeling that Opie was being distant. Things had been getting worse over the last couple of weeks and you had confided in Jax your worries that Opie didn’t love you anymore. Jax had tried to comfort you and assure you that that wasn’t the case but the truth was that he already knew that Opie had been sneaking off with Ima and they had gotten into their fair share of arguments over it, Jax angry at Opie for betraying you. When everything had finally blown up, the two had gone a week or two without speaking to each other and even though they’d been able to move past it, Jax still hadn’t forgiven him for what he did to you.

You’d been back in town for about a week now and Opie had taken all opportunities to avoid you. He felt terrible for what he’d done to you and he could see how some of the prospects looked at him as if they couldn’t understand why he’d let you get away. If he was being honest, he didn’t know how he let it happen either, but what was done was done and there was no changing it so he avoided you at all costs.

Jax had thus used the opportunity to slide in and be by your side practically 24/7, something you were definitely not opposed to. You turned to face him and smiled as you noticed he was already watching you. A pink blush rose on his cheeks as you caught him and he cleared his throat, getting up and heading over to the kitchen to get a new beer. Everyone was so enticed by Tig’s story, they barely noticed you stand a moment later and follow the blonde.  
Jax turned to look behind him as he heard the squeak of the door as it opened. He faced forward again when he saw it was you, swallowing dryly as he heard you close the door behind you. He could hear the swoosh of the blinds being lowered and he popped the cap off the top off his beer, taking a couple gulps in quick succession. He tensed slightly as he felt your arms wrap around his waist from behind, your hands coming to rest low on his abs.

“Hey darlin’.”

“Hi.”

Neither of you spoke after that, Jax standing like a statue as you pressed your face against his shoulder blade, your lips pressing a kiss to his back.

“I saw you watching me.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He had feelings for you, had since the beginning, but there was still a part of him that felt like it was wrong. You were with his best friend and it didn’t feel right, but his heart was starting to win over his head. The feeling of your hands wasn’t helping either.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea sweetheart.”

“Why not? It’s not like I was his Old Lady or anything. I doubt he even loved me. Besides, he’s with that girl Donna now.”

He wanted to reassure you, to convince you that Opie had loved you but he wasn’t sure if that was the truth and something told him that wasn’t what you wanted to hear. He turned around in your arms, looking down at you.

“Y/N…”

You smirked at his warning tone and pulled your arms from around his middle, placing your hands back on his stomach.

“Don’t you want me?”

Jax groaned as you looked up at him innocently but he could see the mischief glowing in your eyes.

“You know I do.”

You smirk came through again and you reached up on your toes, gently pressing your lips against his. Jax’s hand lifted and gripped the back of your head, his fingers knotting in your hair. Both of your eyes slipped closed as your lips moved against each other’s, the kiss growing more and more intense until his tongue was pushing its way past your lips, your hands slipping under his white tee. He groaned low as he felt your nails softly scratch down over his tummy, the muscles rippling under your touch. His other hand came up to join the first on your head as your hands slipped lower, brushing over the growing bulge in his jeans. His hips bucked against you as you gave him a squeeze and you giggled against his mouth.

“Fuck babe.”

You smiled as he pulled his mouth from yours and leaned his head back, your lips immediately attaching to his neck. You kept on hand rubbing and groping him through his pants while the other came up to slip back under his shirt, running up along his chest.

You both harshly pulled away from each other as you heard the door swing open, Opie stopping mid-step as saw both of you. He stayed staring with wide eyes for a couple of seconds before raising his hands and slowly backing out of the kitchen with a chuckle.

“My bad.”

He closed the door behind him and both of you looked at each other, blowing out the breath you hadn’t known you were holding.

“He seemed to take that better than I thought he would.”

You nodded and smiled at Jax, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Now where were we?”


End file.
